Under the void
by Noueva
Summary: A little crossover of hatamaou and Undertale. If Hatamaou was like Undertale. (My interpretation.)


Chapter 1

Greetings! (´･ω･`)

This is an idea I've had for a while and I've been thinking if Hataraku had a Undertale setting but in a different AU. You can research the characters if you don't know about Undertale. (If you really want to.) Anyway, here's a key for the characters! (Might be OOC)

Lucifer(Holy)-Frisk

?-Flowey

(Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou Sama and Undertale. Hataraku is owned by Satoshi Wagahara and Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.)

And that's all you need to know! Thank you for reading!

"Anyone out there?" A figure dressed in white stood in the dark room. Seeing no one was answering, he sighed.

"Ugh, seems like no one is here but me." Turning around, the figure thought of how they got there.

"..." But couldn't think of anything. It was a complex thought and there only seemed to be very little choices.

"What would you do if you could start again?"

"...!" Standing up now, the figure continued listening.

"It isn't hard you know. Just step forward." While stepping forward, the voice spoke again.

'Well, here you go." Something then appeared in front of the figure.

"... a button?" Continue was written on it. Confused, the figure frowned.

"Just tap it and everything will be fine." A trace of a smile can be felt.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just call me a friend."

"..." The figure then lightly tapped the button.

"Well good luck. Or should I say…." The sentence wasn't finished and then, white was only seen.

"...mmmph. Am I alive? Or am I dead." Opening his eyes, a white roof was seen. Remembering his dream, he got out of bed. "Oh well. Seems like I need to get moving." Getting his bag, the boy then stood up. The mood in the air seemed solemn.

When going out, it seemed normal. Everything seemed clear.

"...Hello?" No one came nor spoke. Walking through the halls, something was suddenly felt. Dodging, he prepared his heat rays and fought back. It was logical to escape since he couldn't do anything else that would very much affect the attacker.

"...Sorry." Seeing a window, he jumped through and escaped.

The robot then looked back at him, ready to go after him but didn't. Running through the woods, nothing was thought. Not knowing where he was going, he just ran. He felt like he was getting nowhere. Until, everything was shaking and ground gave out under him. He tried to fly, but couldn't. All he could remember was seeing the pitch black just like in his dream.

Two figures were there. Both really young. Lucifer could make out some words.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Thats a nice name."_

"_My name is_…" Light then came.

"Ughhh again." He looked up and saw that the top was really far and the hole was very thin.

"No going back now," he thought. Walking past golden flowers he looked around. "Wahhh, I've never seen these before." Looking at them, he decided to crouch and see them closer. Until one flower decided to pop out.

"Ehhhh?!" Leaping backward, he was ready to attack the thing.

"Hi there! My name is Goldy. Goldy the flower! What's your name?"

"L-l-lucifer. M-mr. Little f-flower," He was quite amazed by the spectacle and couldn't find any words.

"I'm Goldy. Not "'little flower."'"

"Little flower."

"Goldy."

"Little flower."

"Goldy."

"Little flower."

"No its Goldy!" Tossing its vines in the air, the flower was frustrated.

"Oh, ok little flower." Lucifer said that as if the flower hadn't said anything.

"Ahhh, never mind." The flower then gave up. "You must be new here huh? Did they leave you behind?"

"Ermmm. Yes I'm new here, but who's "'they"'?"

"Its okay kid, you don't have to talk about it. Anyway, I'll teach you how it works down here."

"Who's he calling kid and what does he mean." Fumed lucifer, while thinking about this.

"Here's your soul." Lucifer then saw white heart appear near him.

"Thats mine?"

"Yes, and that's the creation of your being. You can move around with it. And do you know what's best" Love of course! Now go collect these Love pellets!" Lucifer didn't even move because he didn't have time to move when the pellets came flying at him. All of a sudden, he felt sick.

"?" Then, Lucifer noticed blood on his hands. From him. Like from the hospital.

"_You are the future of mankind."_

"_Stop crying. It's not a big deal."_

"_You are helping people."_

"You actually believed that? You should know that there is one rule here. **It's kill or be killed**." It was getting hard to move and the flower was getting closer.

Thanks for viewing! This is only a chapter and I will continue on soon. This chapter might be terrible, but in the future, I'll try to make it better! Please write reviews for ideas and see you next time everyone!


End file.
